


Silk

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: The OC
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-14
Updated: 2003-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are silk pajamas on Ryan's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Seperis says "Write me a story involving someone wearing pajamas."  
> Thanks to Bexless who fixed all the mistakes that my brain couldn't pick up at five in the morning.

There are silk pajamas on his bed.

Ryan doesn't wear silk pajamas. In fact, he's pretty sure he's never even owned a pair, but nonetheless, they're sitting on his bed, and he's wondering if he's supposed to put them on.

"They're complimentary," Seth says, coming up behind him. "Perk of the hotel."

Ryan turns around, and Seth is already in his. Dark blue, and they're much more sleek than anything Seth usually wears. Ryan assumes that's why his breath gets caught in his throat.

"I-- I didn't know hotels did things like that." His voice sounds strange to his ears, husky, and slow, like he's had too much to drink, but he only had one glass of wine at dinner.

Living in Newport is doing strange things to him.

He's drinking wine, and noticing that Seth's skin looks really soft against the silk of his pajamas, and he's got the strangest urges to just reach out and touch, except this is *Seth* and dude, that's just not cool.

"It's part of the whole deal." Seth shrugs, and drops down onto Ryan's bed. "They're all nice to the hotel guests this weekend. The regatta's kind of a big deal. Yearly tradition and all." Seth eyes the dark blue material on his bed. "You don't have to wear them you know. It's not like a club thing."

"I won't get shunned?" Ryan asks, jokingly, willing himself to be comfortable as he drops down on to the bed next to Seth. Not like they haven't done this a thousand times, in each other's personal space. It's normal for them to be close. Except tonight, everything seems charged and Ryan's not quite sure what's going on.

He wonders if he can blame the pajamas.

'Cause really? Because back where he came from? No one left new silk pajamas on your bed.

One of the places they lived, Ryan didn't even have a bed.

"Nah, you can be the rebel," Seth says with a grin that skates over Ryan's skin. "Besides, you look better in your wife beaters, anyway."

"You've said that before," Ryan comments idly. One of his hands is too close to Seth, and Seth wouldn't actually notice, right? If he just happened to reach out and brush a finger against the material.

It's soft, and he's stroking too gently. Too weird. Because he shouldn't be touching Seth like this. It should be innocent, because he's not actually doing *anything* but just the fact that he feels guilty makes it dirty somehow. He shouldn't be even wondering about this, not with Seth. With Marissa, it wouldn't have been weird. It would have been hot, and he'd wonder if her skin was as soft as the material. And yeah, he's wondering that about Seth.

He's brushing a finger against the inside of Seth's wrist.

And no, that's not at all subtle, cause Seth's noticing. Seth's looking down, and Ryan wishes he'd drunk a lot more tonight because that would at least make for an excuse.

And he needs an excuse. Because this isn't Ryan. And certainly not with Seth.

Seth's his best friend. Like a brother he'd actually want. Except that he's never wanted to push his brother back on the bed and just touch him because his skin felt nice. They weren't that kind of family.

Seth's not that kind of friend.

He can't do something like this with Seth and there not be consequences.

"Ryan?" Seth's staring at him now, and Ryan hasn't stopped touching him. He's drawing circles on the inside of Seth's arm, and there's no way to explain this that would make it okay with Seth.

But it occurs to him that Seth's not *actually* pulling away.

He looks up and meets Seth's eyes, and yeah, Seth's staring, but he's not looking uncomfortable as much as confused.

And maybe a little excited.

This is a bad idea, Ryan tells his brain.

His brain doesn't really process that. Instead, it directs his body to lean in, move closer, and yeah, those are his lips on Seth's.

And that's Seth kissing him back, and oh, pushing him down on the bed, and lying on top of him. Silk brushing against Ryan's skin. Soft. God, he can't even imagine wearing that. Having that against his skin and driving him insane, like Seth is doing right now, on top of him. He moans when Seth rubs against him.

"You have some bizarre silk fetish," Seth mumbles between kisses. Ryan can't respond, can't even say anything because that means that he can't kiss Seth, and Seth's skin really is that soft. He runs his mouth over a spot on Seth's neck, and Seth grinds down onto him. "That's weird, man. Not that I actually mind weird or anything. Oh God."

Ryan reaches down and grabs Seth's ass and pulls him closer, and yeah, silk's nice under his hands. It rustles in rhythm with the little pants of breath coming out of Seth's mouth, and that's really sexy.

Seth is sexy.

Not like Marissa is sexy being all new and different from what he's known. Or the way Gabby had been sexy by being forbidden and wrong.

Seth's just always been this *guy*. This friend, and he's there when Ryan needs him, with videogames, or comic books, or witty stories, or just something that makes Ryan laugh, and Ryan needs that. And really, Seth's always been here when Ryan needs him. And God, that was hot. Seth was sexy just because he was Ryan's friend.

Why hadn't that thought ever occurred to Ryan before?

"Is this okay?" Ryan belatedly asks, refusing to point out to himself that maybe that was a question for before he was humping Seth, or was it Seth humping him. Seth, after all, was on top.

"Okay?" Seth laughs, and moves his hips. And oh yeah. It's okay. If it were any more okay...Ryan groans. "I've wanted this for... I didn't think you were interested."

"How could I not be interested?" Ryan says. "You're perfect." He brings his hand in between them and reaches down to cup Seth.

"You're getting weird and mushy, and Oh God." Ryan's hand strokes Seth through the silk pants. "God, god, god."

"Is this good?"

"Better than all the codes in Zelda good," Seth breathes out. "Better than sailing with the wind in the perfect direction good. Better than finding the rare first edition of--"

"Seth, shut up," Ryan says, and just kisses him to make that happen. Sucking on Seth's tongue while he's touching Seth and they're both just moving together. It's too much. Too fast. And he can't be expected to last.

It's a relief when Seth groans, stiffens on top of him, and comes. Ryan feels it hot and slick against his hand, and he feels himself go over the edge.

"Damn," Ryan mutters.

Seth's head drops against Ryan's shoulder. "I'd say."

They lie like that for a few minutes. Ryan wonders if he should say something. He wonders if he should ask Seth if he's okay. But it's complicated, and he doesn't really want complications right now.

He just wants this.

Seth.

Yeah. This isn't just a momentary thing. Isn't some passing fancy, and that's good, because if he just wrecked their friendship, at least it's for the purpose of many more orgasms. That's better, right?

He frowns when Seth pushes off of him, and he's rolling towards him without even thinking about it.

"Okay," Seth begins. "Not to put any kind of a damper on your silk fetish, and we'll ignore my bad pun right now, but there's one serious problem."

"Oh?" Ryan furrowed his brow.

"Silk is cold, man. I need to change." Seth slips out of bed, and rushes to the bathroom.

Ryan laughs.

He thinks about offering Seth his pair of pajamas. His own pants are kind of clammy. He pushes them off, and considers pulling new pants from his suitcase to sleep in.

On second thought, pants just got in the way.

And when Seth comes out of the bathroom, Ryan tells him so. Seth looks embarrassed but agrees.

And when they lie together, and Ryan gets to just touch, he decides he was entirely wrong the first time.

It's even better without the silk.


End file.
